


Your pain, mine

by Mari_Lace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco/Luna - Freeform, F/M, Soulmates, dolore, druna, soulmate!AU, they feel each other's pain
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Lace/pseuds/Mari_Lace
Summary: Soulmate!AU in cui ognuno avverte il dolore (e ogni sentimento negativo in generale, per come l'ho inteso) del proprio soulmate.Il dolore continua a intensificarsi – lacrime si fanno strada lungo le sue guance.«Sono sicura che andrà tutto bene, Luna» dice Hermione, torturandosi nervosamente le mani.Un groppo in gola, Luna annuisce – non riesce a sorriderle, anche se vorrebbe.{Scritta per la Writing Week di fanwriter.it}
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	Your pain, mine

** Your pain,  _mine_ **

  
  


Luna è davanti all’ufficio di Piton con Hermione quando il dolore si intensifica.

Stringe le labbra. Il suo soulmate è stato male praticamente tutto l’anno, ha avvertito la sua negatività crescere di giorno in giorno. Stavolta però è diverso: Luna avverte la sua disperazione con un’intensità incredibile, un senso di oppressione si fa strada nel suo petto. Ora più che mai vorrebbe conoscerne l’identità e stringerlo in un lungo abbraccio confortante, fare qualcosa per alleviare il suo dolore – lo vorrebbe davvero, ma non ha idea di chi possa essere. Non è semplice da capire quando l’unico mezzo di comunicazione con l’altro è la condivisione del dolore.

«Tutto bene, Luna?»

Accenna un sorriso verso Hermione. _No, non va bene, non per lui_ , ma è inutile farla preoccupare per qualcosa a cui non possono rimediare. Non nell’immediato, almeno. «Sì».

Improvvisamente nel corridoio rimbomba la voce del professor Vitious: le due ragazze si voltano di scatto. Una cosa è certa, il professore è estremamente agitato; le uniche parole che Luna riesce a comprendere sono “Mangiamorte” e “castello”. Senza neanche vederle, Vitious raggiunge Piton nell’ufficio.

Il dolore continua a intensificarsi – _lacrime_ si fanno strada lungo le sue guance.

«Sono sicura che andrà tutto bene, Luna» dice Hermione, torturandosi nervosamente le mani.

Un groppo in gola, Luna annuisce – _non riesce a sorriderle, anche se vorrebbe._

♦

Sta aiutando Hermione a sistemare Vitious sulla scrivania – appena sgombrata – quando l’invade una nuova ondata di dolore. C’è qualcosa di diverso dalle precedenti: negli ultimi minuti Luna ha avvertito varie sfumature di paura e rassegnazione, adesso è più una questione di cosa _non_ avverte. _Una perdita,_ realizza.

Non riesce a non pensare che le reazioni del suo soulmate siano collegate a ciò che sta avvenendo a Hogwarts – il pensiero la fa tremare. Non vuole che sia morto qualcuno dell’Ordine o dell’ES, sarebbe molto triste.

Spia verso Hermione: anche lei sta tremando.

_ Purtroppo, stanotte non sono i nargilli a disturbare i suoi amici. _

♦

È morto Silente.

Luna si sente triste, le era simpatico il preside. Non è a questo che pensa però, quando Harry racconta com’è andata: non ne è certa, ma crede che il dolore più intenso – la _perdita_ – l’abbia colpita nell’istante in cui Silente è precipitato giù dalla torre.

Fissa Harry, chiedendosi se possa essere lui il suo soulmate – non è la prima volta che ci pensa, le è venuto il dubbio quando ha iniziato ad avvertire sempre più emozioni negative in seguito alla battaglia dell’Ufficio Misteri. Scuote la testa; non può essere Harry, come si è già detta – quando è morto il suo padrino era incosciente, ma è sicura di non aver sentito nulla durante la finale del Torneo Tremaghi. Harry era disperato per la morte di Cedric Diggory, perciò deve escluderlo.

Chi altro può aver visto Silente volare di sotto? O forse si sbaglia e le cose non sono collegate. Naturalmente non può trattarsi dei Mangiamorte, Piton è altrettanto improbabile… _oh._ Prova una sensazione strana nel pensare il nome di Draco Malfoy.

Guarda Harry. Vorrebbe fargli delle domande su Malfoy, su come gli fosse sembrato, ma non pensa sia il momento adatto.

Avverte tuttora la paura del soulmate, sebbene molto smorzata rispetto a solo un’ora prima. _Se davvero è Draco Malfoy, si chiede cosa stia vivendo per essere così terrorizzato._

♦

Luna si rigira sul pavimento freddo della cella e si domanda se il rammarico che avverte sia dovuto _anche_ a lei.

Draco porta loro il cibo, a volte, ma non si ferma mai molto. Non parla, a parte ordinare di allontanarsi dalla porta quando sta per entrare.

L’ha guardata solo una volta – non ha tradito alcuna emozione, ma Luna _l’ha sentita._

Draco Malfoy è davvero il suo soulmate, ormai ne ha la certezza. Si chiede se lui l’abbia capito, se abbia almeno un sospetto da quando è tenuta lì.

_ Forse no _ .

♦

«Stai bene».

Draco, seduto tra i suoi genitori, la guarda come se fosse un’aliena. Luna sente il suo spaesamento, sospetta sia identico a quello di Lucius e Narcissa. Non è difficile intuire perché i Malfoy si sentano fuori posto nella Sala Grande piena di sopravvissuti e vittime, ma dubita che ai presenti interessi davvero preoccuparsene.

«Sono contenta» prosegue Luna, tranquilla, sedendosi davanti a loro. «Hai avuto molta paura oggi, ma adesso è finita».

La prima a capire è Narcissa. «Oh» emette, alternando lo sguardo tra lei e il figlio. Solo allora Draco realizza, gli legge lo stupore negli occhi.

«Tu» mormora solo, dopo svariati secondi. Le sue emozioni sono un intricato groviglio, dovrebbe lasciargli il tempo di scioglierlo.

«Io» conferma, alzandosi. «Mi piacerebbe parlare, un giorno. Con meno gorgosprizzi, magari» dichiara, esaminando intenta l’aria attorno alla testa di Draco.

Accenna un sorriso e si allontana sotto lo sguardo attonito di tutti e tre i Malfoy.

Ha aspettato finora, non sarà un problema attendere un momento migliore.

Girando la Sala in cerca di Neville, Luna si sente felice:  _non prova dolore né delusione._


End file.
